The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
As is known in the art, self propelled powered equipment is often used in a wide variety of applications, such as lawn mowers, greens mowers, roto-tillers, aerators, snowblowers, and the like. Self propelled powered equipment typically includes an engine, either an internal combustion engine and/or electric motor, that is used to power a drive system. These drive systems traditionally include a friction device or gear train that transmits motive power from the engine to at least one drive wheel or roller. The drive system may be actuated in response to any one of a number of operator inputs, including gear shifters, levers, and the like. However, often these operator input systems are used to translate a cable coupled to the drive system to position the drive system in any one of a number of desired motive configurations.
However, recently there has been an interest in improving the operation of these operator input systems. That is, there has been a need to improve the operation, reliability, durability, and safety thereof. Additionally, there exists a need in the relevant art to improve these input systems to simplify their operation and provide improved control. Additionally, there is a need in the relevant art to provide a speed control system that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art.